Betrayed
by CureWhite3616
Summary: My first fanfic-Kaoru and Hikaru's bond is unbreakable...or so they thought. When Hikaru starts dating Haruhi, Kaoru gets jealous and pretends to be Hikaru for a while. Then, she gets pregnant. Who's the father? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 The Christmas it had began

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge me if it doesn't turn out that well! (btw I don't own ouran high school host club in anyway possible. I'm just here to have some fun.)**

**Well, here goes nothing**

Chapter 1

"Let's all play the Which One Is Hikaru game!" The twins shouted together in Music Room # 3. All of the girls in their matching, yellow-dress school uniforms giggled as the twins played their favorite game. The twins laughed with them. Not just because they could never tell them apart, but also because they had finished their final exams today and they could finally get the hell out of school and the host club and _Tamaki_. That brat never let them sleep in on their third day of summer vacation because he couldn't find Haruhi, so they were hoping he would give them a break this time.

"Haru-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" Hunny yelled as he skipped his way toward them. "You guys just finished your final exams today right?"

"You got it!" The twins said together happily. Haruhi just smiled. "Why Hunny-senpai?" She asked him.

"Well, I thought you might wanna have some cake to celebrate!" Hunny laughed as he skipped his way back to the table, Usa-Chan in his hand.

"I'm gonna miss that kid when he goes off to college after next year." Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"_That Kid!_Hikaru, he's older than us!"

"It's hard to remember that sometimes."

"Yeah." Kaoru gently grabbed Hikaru's hand and stared out the window, while it was gently snowing outside. The clock read 4:55. Soon the Host Club meeting would end.

For a few minutes the twins just stood there contently holding hands and looking out the peaceful window, also ignoring all of the girls who were squealing about them and their brotherly love. They also ignored Hunny's eating cake and talking to Usa-Chan, and Kyoya growling about how much money they lost doing their recent special "Holiday Host Club", and Tamaki flirting with the girls and smothering Haruhi with love for his "daughter". Finally, Kaoru broke the silence by getting something off of his chest.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about...getting a girlfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...are you planning on finding the love of your life that will make you forget about me anytime soon?"

"Kaoru," Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand tighter. "no matter when I find a girlfriend or wife, _you_will always be the most important person in my life. You're my twin. You're a part of me. How could I not love you?"

Kaoru smiled. That's all he had needed to hear.

_DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!_

"The next time we walk in these doors," Hikaru said on their way out of the school. "we will no longer be freshmen. We will be second years, and strong-aw crap, I forgot to grab my bag from inside!" He was about to walk back inside.

"I don't think we're second years _that_soon, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, playfully.

Hikaru threw a snowball at him, and they both laughed. And by each snowball they threw at each other, they cared less and less about what Hikaru forgot, and by the time they were finished they completely forgot about it and just went home.

"HIKA-CHAN! KAO-CHAN! HIKA-CHAN! KAO-CHAN!"

"Wha-" The twins sat up in their bed and tried to adjust their vision. Finally, they were both awake enough to see their alarm clock read 5:30.

"Why the Hell would you wake us up at 5:30 in the morning!" Hikaru yelled.

"Besides, you're the one that hates getting up!" Kaoru chimed in.

"Not on Christmas Eve!" Hunny said, wearing red footie pajamas with reindeer all over them. "Exactly a day from now it'll be Christmas! And Hikaru, watch your language, or else Santa Claus won't bring you a present! You've probably been on the good list all year, but he's not afraid to make last minute arrangements you know." He thought for a minute. "Should I wake up Kyoya now?"

"NO!" The twins yelled in harmony. They hated Hunny for getting them up that early, but not enough to want him to die from Kyoya's death stare from being woken up.

Kaoru smiled. It was going to be a very long day. He would be up until who-knows-when, listening to Hunny's squeals in the other room. The entire host club had been spending Christmas at Kyoya's private cottage. The twins had a room, Mori and Hunny had a room, and the rest each had their own separate rooms.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be a great Christmas this year."

"What makes you think that?"

"For one thing, we're all together. And another thing, I got you a present that I can't wait for you to open!"

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait!" Kaoru nudged him. "Or else you'll get on Santa's Naughty List!" The two burst out laughing.

Kyoya hated Christmas. All it was about was spending lots of money and having to get up early. As they spent the afternoon watching some stupid Christmas movie, he checked his watch. 'Only 9 more hours of the day left!' He thought.

FINALLY, after a crappy movie, a filling dinner and a relaxing shower, Kyoya got to bed.

4:30 am. Kaoru woke up. 'Wow,' He thought. 'I woke up on Christmas earlier than Hunny.' He was about to tell his brother this, but the bed space beside him was empty! Soon he heard voices. Haruhi was here?

'She was supposed to get here Christmas morning, but not THIS early!' He tiptoed downstairs. He heard hushed laughter from the front hall. He hid behind the door in his pajamas, holding his wrapped present to his brother. He couldn't wait any longer to give it to him! Finally, he walked in. "Merry Christmas Hikaru! I-" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you, Cutie Pie!" Hikaru said.

"Oh babe, you mean the world to me!"

"As do you, my dear."

"But," Haruhi paused. "we can't keep this a secret any longer. Kaoru needs to know we're dating at some point."

"I love him," Hikaru said. "But you're my _girlfriend._He's just my twin. Anyway, I think it would be healthy for him to get a bit of space from me." They kissed.

"We'll tell everyone at dinner tomorrow." Haruhi said.

Kaoru couldn't take this. He ran in. "You don't need to!" The couple looked at him shocked.

"Kaoru, i-it's not what it-" Hikaru began.

"I know perfectly well!" Tears filled his eyes. "MERRY CHRISTMAS." He dropped the present. Out of the box came a now broken in half glass ornament of Hikaru and Kaoru. The Kaoru cracked in half, but the Hikaru was in mint condition, and rolled it's way over to Haruhi.

DUHHHN!DUHHHN!**DUHHHHHNNNN!**Hope you enjoyed! Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayed

**Thanks to DarkTracy for giving me my first review! :P YAY!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in anyway. Just a fan writing for her own fun :)**

Hikaru and Haruhi could still hear Kaoru's loud footsteps running up the long and echoey stairs. After they heard the slam of a door, there was a very long period of uncomfortable silence.

"I knew this was gonna happen!" Hikaru said angrily. "I hate him!"

Haruhi smiled, slightly. "No you don't. When you're angry, you throw words around. You're just frustrated."

Hikaru sighed deeply, because he knew she was right. He picked up the pieces of ornament and tried to find out a way to put them back together, but there was no way.

Hikaru went up to their bedroom, where Kaoru had lay down on the bed. "Why are you so mad?" Hikaru asked.

"You lied to me." Kaoru spoke in the pillow.

"I didn't lie...there were just a few things I never told you. I didn't want to hurt you like this." He put his hand on Kaoru's back.

Kaoru pushed it away. "I'm just your twin, remember!"

"Don't you remember back when we were second years in middle school," Hikaru said. "and Tamaki told us that even though we were very alike, we're still separate beings? Well, you'll find someone too, ya know." Then, he left.

Kaoru knew his brother was right. He was ALWAYS right for these kind of things. But, when? When would he find a girl for himself that he could invite over for Christmas or take out for dates?

And just a part of Kaoru was wishing that HE was the one with Haruhi. Hikaru always made it more obvious, but Kaoru liked her too. And he never liked her more then he did now.

'I got it...' Kaoru thought. 'Haruhi could tell us apart in our little game during host club meetings, but surely if I'm TRYING to look like Hikaru, she couldn't tell the difference!'

So, while Hikaru was out that Christmas day, Kaoru had parted his hair different and dressed different. He even practiced in front of the mirror what Hikaru might say and how he would say it.

Kaoru would never admit it, but he was a little upset about doing this. He was lying to everyone. He missed having Hikaru by his side. Now it felt like he WAS both people.

Sighing, he stopped on the last step of the stairs, with his fingernails digging painfully in his palms. His golden eyes were staring blankly at the floor. His hair, which really felt odd to him because it was parted another way, hung in his eyes. He was about to walk back up the stairs and quit, when suddenly Haruhi appeared in front of him. He looked up, bewildered. She had never seemed so beautiful before. She was wearing a simple, gold nightie, with spaghetti straps. Her huge, innocent brown eyes were reflecting the Christmas tree, and her smile was simple and pleasant. "Hey, Hikaru." She said to him. "Is Kaoru still mad?"

'I have her completely fooled!'. "Uh..." Kaoru said. "Yeah. He is. I DID lie to him, though."

"Yeah, but..." Haruhi said. "he needs to know it was for his own sake. He needs to know you still love him like you always did before. Right?"

"Right." Then, Kaoru had experienced his first kiss right then.

This went on for months. Kaoru still gave Hikaru the cold shoulder, but when Hikaru wasn't around, Kaoru pretended to be him and went on dates with Haruhi. It had finally reached it's peak a few months into the new school year, march. They went on a movie date. In a few minutes the movie would start.

"Hey Hikaru?" Haruhi said, head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Hikaru," Then, she lifted her head with a smile and looked up at him. "but where is he? When will you stop pretending to be him?"

**There goes Haruhi being a smart one! Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 The terrifying news

**Author's note: Thanks again for reviews, love to read them.**

**Btw I wanna make sure this storyline doesn't get too boring or dry or repetitive or whatever so if it does anyone can just let me know**

**(If I owned OHSHC then I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction. I would CONTINUE THE ANIME SERIES)**

"Haruhi," Kaoru tried to find the right words, but his brain was spinning all over the place like a tornado trapped inside of his head. "how long did you-"

"Since you started." She interrupted. "On Christmas day."

The tornado of confusion in Kaoru's head finally settled down to just heavy wind. "But Haruhi, if you knew, why didn't you just say so?"

"A few reasons," She said. "One, I wanted to see how far you could take it. I stopped here because inviting me over for the night usually means sex, and I have a real boyfriend who I'd much rather have sex with! Two, I thought it would give you less time to give Hikaru such a hard time! And three," She laughed. "it was really funny. Thinking you could have fooled me!"

Kaoru was shocked. The fact that she could tell them apart when they were together was amazing enough, but he was TRYING to look like Hikaru and she could tell.

Suddenly, he felt like an idiot. He already tried this, way back from last summer in Karuizawa when he was trying to get Hikaru and Haruhi on a date, ironically.

"I'm...sorry, Haruhi." Kaoru was almost in tears.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said. "don't apologize to me. Apologize to Hikaru."

"I will, but," Kaoru could barely say it. "we DID have sex!"

"WHAT?" Haruhi was shocked. There was no way that Kaoru had fooled her during sex! "When was it then, if you're so sure!"

"Last week," Kaoru spat out. "it was after you and the real Hikaru went to the mall. We did it in your dad's room because we thought it would be funny!"

"You actually fooled me!" Haruhi was shocked. "Huh."

Things were FINALLY back to normal! It was April 18th, (aha my Birthday!) and a Monday, so at lunch the twins and Haruhi met up in the cafeteria.

Hikaru tried to take a spoonful of his soup, but when he did he spit it out and went: "OUCH THAT'S HOT BABY!"

As if on cue, Tamaki ran to their table from nowhere and threw Hikaru to the ground. "ARE YOU HARRASSING MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled at him. "I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT IF YOU WERE TO DATE HER, YOU WOULDN'T USE SUCH HORRIBLE WORDS TOWARDS HER!"

"We never agreed on anything," Hikaru said weakly, lying flat on the ground with a shoe print on his face. "you just forced me."

"Hey, knock it off Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled at him.

Tamaki sneaked off like a crab.

"Haru-chan," Hunny said, swinging Usa-chan around by the ears. "are you alright?"

"Yeah Hunny-senpai, why?" She asked with a forced smile.

"Because you look a little sick."

"Don't worry about me!" She said weakly. Though later that day a very pale Haruhi went to the bathroom and threw up. She stayed home from school for days. Finally, she had went to a doctor.

"Nurse Tracey will be here to see you in just a moment." The doctor said, and left. Haruhi swung her legs back and forth in her blue and white striped hospital gown, worriedly. Was she going to die?

"...I ran a lot of tests." She said. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Some color came back to Haruhi's face. "Good, so it's just the flu?"

"This is the weird part." She said. "There appeared to be NOTHING wrong with you, not even the flu. Any sexual intercourse lately?"

Haruhi blushed a little. "Yes, but I took birth control once a month."

"Can I see it?"

Haruhi reached into her purse and handed her the pills.

Nurse Tracey shook her head. "These birth control pills are meant for older women." She handed her a pregnancy tester. "You can make sure in the bathroom right there.

An extremely nervous Haruhi took the tester into the bathroom and peed on it. She had waited the world's longest forty seconds ever, and her color was paler then ever when it turned positive.

She wasn't even sixteen yet and she was pregnant.

**I know, the chapter was short but really intense!**

**Anyway, I thought I'd use my favorite author's name in there as the nurse, DarkTracey.**

**Btw, I won't normally update two times in a day. It's the weekend I have way too much time on my hands and I'm home alone and BORED! XD R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4 The announcement

Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!

April 20. It is two days after Haruhi found out that she was pregnant. She sighed. She would either have to tell everyone soon or just let her growing stomach tell them and get scolded for not telling everyone sooner.

She flipped open the cell phone the Hittachins got for her about a year ago, and called the host club, one by one, to come over. By each phone call, she realized that soon she wouldn't be able to go to school-everyone would realize she was not only a girl but a pregnant one.

The entire host club soon collected into Haruhi's living room. Her father was working.

"Guys," She was in tears. "I don't know who the father is, but," She burst into a heavy flow of tears. "I'm pregnant!"

While the other host club members had their jaws to the floor, Tamaki, with a quite shocked tone, went: "But, wouldn't you know for sure that Hikaru is the father?"

"Um..." Both her and Kaoru were too afraid to mention they had sex. "I made a mistake of thinking Kaoru was Hikaru one night, and he wanted so much revenge on Hikaru at the time, that we may have had sex once."

Hikaru's head was spinning so much he had no sense to even get agitated at Kaoru. Haruhi pregnant? He could never see it. But, it was happening.

Kyoya rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "The likely hood is, Hikaru's the father. They've been having sex for about half a year now, but Kaoru and Haruhi only had sex once."

"Yes, but it was about a week before she found out she was pregnant." Kaoru said.

"Then," Kyoya replied. "our chances are about equal."

Hunny swung Usa-chan around. "But, if Haru-chan just had the baby, we could have a DNA test to see if Hika-chan's the daddy or if Kao-chan is."

"Impossible," Kyoya said. "with identical twins, their DNA is also identical. It would reach out to the both of them."

Hunny was close to tears. "If Haru-chan's belly grows big, will this means she has to be home-schooled?"

"Yeah." Mori replied.

"According to my calculations," Kyoya said. "she should give birth sometime near Christmas. This means she should be home-schooled for the rest of the year."

"I'm too young for this!" Haruhi yelled. They all stood in a circle, bawling.

Four hours later. The host club had left. Haruhi had wrapped herself in a blanket, her eyes still puffy red when Ranka walked in the door. She still hadn't told him.

"Hel-lo Haruhi!" Ranka greeted in sing song voice.

"Dad?"

A pained look fell upon Ranka's face. "Dear, is everything alright?"

"Yes." She shook her head. "No. I don't know!"

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

Haruhi paused. "I don't have the flu. My birth control isn't right for me, and, well, I'm pregnant!" She burst into tears. Ranka put his arm around her.

"Sweetheart, it's okay! Besides, I'll take care of it when you're at school, and you and Hikaru will be great parents!"

"That's just the thing Dad." She explained the whole story.

Even though she had the host club and her dad, Haruhi felt betrayed. If Kaoru hadn't taken out his anger towards Hikaru to Haruhi's consequences, she would have at least known who the father was! Hell, if both the twins had agreed to wear condoms, she wouldn't have even GOTTEN pregnant!

Haruhi, the sensible one who would usually look at a teen mom and think they were a little foolish for not using protection, was now a pregnant almost-sixteen year old home-schooler burying her head in her father's chest, and she thought she'd never stop crying.

Meh. A short but sweet chapter. Definitely very depressing.

So, if you can't find out by DNA, how will they find out who the father is? R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5 The Ultrasound

**Author's note: As I type this, I have my TV on Galaxie Holiday Favorites, so the storyline should lighten up a bit.**

**If I owned OHSHC then I'd probably be a hell of a lot richer and a hell of a lot older XD**

"Hello?" Haruhi said, opening up her cell phone one June afternoon. Her belly was beginning to get bigger.

"Hi Haruhi." She could hear Kyoya's voice say. "How are you doing?"

"Better." She said. "I've stopped getting morning sickness, and home-schooling is going just fine. How's the host club?"

"Fine, but all of the girls really miss you. If only we could hide the fact that you are pregnant."

"Yes, if only."

Haruhi finished her work and smiled as she looked out the window to the beautiful summer day. In an hour she was finally going to have an ultrasound and the host club was gonna be there. She was really excited.

"Haruhi?" Ranka greeted, walking into her room. "Are you finished your work?"

"Yes, and it's about time we left for the doctors'." She said.

When Ranka and Haruhi got to the waiting room, Haruhi was very happy to see the host club. Since she was so busy, she didn't get to see them much since she announced she was pregnant.

"I can't believe my little girl's having a baby!" Tamaki yelled. "Oh, your belly's starting to grow!"

"Yeah..." Haruhi was glad the host club didn't act different around her since she got pregnant.

"Miss Haruhi Fujioka?" A nurse said. "Right this way."

The doctor put the gel on Haruhi's belly and felt around. "That's it, right there," The doctor pointed to the screen. There was just a little baby figure on it.

"That's...mine?" Haruhi couldn't believe that when she looked at her belly, what was on the screen was in it.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said.

"A baby boy!" Haruhi had tears in her eyes.

As the months went by, Haruhi got bigger and bigger. She went through her summer vacation getting bigger. By the time September rolled around and school was back she looked like a regular pregnant woman. By November she found out that her due date was December 27th.

"Wow, Haru-chan!" Hunny said, rubbing her belly. This time they were all spending Christmas at Haruhi's apartment. It was the day before Christmas Eve. "Do you really think your adorable boy could replace me?" He seemed angry.

"Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi was shocked at how jealous he'd been acting for the past few months. "For somebody who's finished high school, you're really immature."

"HEY!"

"Time for bed, Mitskuni." Mori said, picking up the whining boy and putting him to bed.

"Sorry Haruhi," Mori said afterward. "he's known for being a boy-Lolita. He's afraid of being replaced."

"That's okay." Haruhi rubbed her middle. "Mori, do you think that Hunny will soon realize that he's eighteen and he's not gonna stay unusually small forever and he's just got to mentally grow up no matter what his body does?"

"I can tell he's been wanting to," Mori said. "but then he stops himself. Maybe that's why he's so jealous about the baby. It's a reminder to himself."

"I know he's always loved cute things on his own," Haruhi said. "but now he's wanting to grow up secretly, and I think the host club is restricting him from that. How's the club doing, by the way?"

"Not so great," Mori confessed. "Tamaki won't admit to it, though. I guess the girls have realized that it's the same thing every time now."

Mori began talk more, but Haruhi's exhausted body finally gave in and fell asleep, straight in the rocking chair. When Mori realized this, he smiled, tucked a blanket in her, and went for bed.

**Aww! Thought I'd add that little cute part at the end! Please read and review, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6 A baby is born

**I just wanted to point out that that thing I said in chapter 4 about identical twins having identical DNA is true. I was originally gonna write as a DNA test being done and one of them being the father, but my sis told me otherwise.**

**Whatever. Makes the story more interesting.**

Haruhi woke up, very confused. _I swear I fell asleep in that rocking chair, not the couch. _What Haruhi didn't know was that Mori carried her on the couch the night before.

She smiled. "So it's Christmas Eve." She looked down at her big belly. "I'm glad I have a new baby boy coming. Hunny really is growing up if he hasn't woken up yet." She was thinking back to last year. She couldn't believe that her and Hikaru have been dating for over a year now.

Tamaki came to the living room. "Morning sunshine!"

"You're up early." Haruhi said.

Tamaki poured himself some orange juice. "It's Christmas Eve. I was too excited."

Haruhi smiled. "Well, you're still not nearly as excited as Hunny-senpai was exactly a year ago and he was your age."

Suddenly, Haruhi gasped and held her middle.

"Haruhi, is everything alright?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm supposed to have the baby on the 27th, but my water just broke!" She cried out.

"I'm on it." Tamaki got Haruhi in a limo and shoved himself and all the other hosts in there.

"To the hospital!" Kaoru cried.

One hour, thirteen minutes and twenty-four seconds later, a baby boy came into the world. He had Haruhi's brown hair, but his eyes were closed and even Haruhi couldn't tell at that moment who he looked like.

"Well," Nurse Tracey said with a smile. "your baby boy seems perfectly healthy. He's ready to be taken home."

"His name will be Kasumi." Haruhi said, holding him.

"Isn't Kasumi a girl's name?" Hunny-senpai said.

"It can be for both genders." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses making them glare.

So, Haruhi got dressed and took baby Kasumi home with her.

Haruhi was sitting in her rocking chair that day, holding a sleeping Kasumi, watching the snowfall outside. Suddenly, Tamaki came and joined her. "I would talk to those twins if I were you." He said. "They're fighting terribly."

"Well, bribe them." Haruhi said this because shortly into her joining the host club, she bribed them and stopped fight-which wasn't actually happening.

Tamaki looked REALLY upset. His shaggy blond hair hung in his eyes. "No, Haruhi. They're REALLY fighting." Tamaki handed Haruhi a note that Hikaru wrote to Kaoru.

Kaoru,

When you overheard me a year ago saying you were just my twin, I was being serious. Just because we're biologically twins that is where our relationship ends. I don't care if you're the one that knocked Haruhi up, I'M Kasumi's father because we're together and I'd make a better father. I hate you so much, YOU KNOW THAT! You think we make the best pair because I'm older and smarter, but you're wrong...

That's where Haruhi stopped reading. The long list of stuff Hikaru wrote down was just an unorganized mess of feelings spilled on a piece of paper, all at once, like instead of writing things down from your quill, just spilling the entire ink bottle all over your page.

Haruhi was MAD. This was HER child, and at this point she didn't really care that much about who the biological father was. Her anger overflowed and she slapped the twins on each cheek.

"I don't care who the father is," Haruhi screamed at them. "but if you're going to bicker like little children, NEITHER of you are fit to be his father or ANY father for that matter!" Kasumi began to cry. Haruhi took him to her room, tears streaming down her face as well.

She locked her door, put Kasumi in his crib, then tied a rope to her ceiling fan, with a loop, and stood on a chair, preparing to hang herself.

_What the Hell happened to me anyway? Just a year ago I was an honor roll student in high school with great friends. Now I'm a sixteen year old with a day old baby and I'm about to hang myself on Christmas Eve, close to midnight. _Haruhi's fat tears fell from her cheeks to the floor.

Finally, at midnight, she put her neck through the loop and pushed the chair away just as Kyoya literally broke the door and caught her.

One hour later...

"I was stressed, in the moment," Haruhi smiled. "if it wasn't for Kyoya I'd be dead by now by a foolish mistake."

Suddenly, Kasumi rubbed his eyes.

"Is he about to open his eyes for the first time?" Haruhi said.

He opened his eyes, and they were surely a wonderful golden.

Haruhi smiled. "I know who the father is," She said. "by the look on his face, is father is definitely-"

**BAM! You guys must hate me so much for leaving it hanging like that! :P Well you'll just have to wait since I am writing this at 1:40 am on the nose and I am too tired to write more! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 The father

**Hi! I haven't been able to write in a while, you know with all the Christmas shopping I had to do! But I'm DONE! *Throws confetti***

**Whatever. I left it hanging so badly in the last chapter you probably wanna skip this and get to the nitty gritty of this story.**

**Here you go! XD**

The twins were both so scared about what Haruhi had just said that they both couldn't hear her. "What was that?" They both said.

"I SAID," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "His father is definitely Hikaru."

"ME?" Hikaru began to panic. This child? HIS? No way. "How do you know it's ME?"

"The shape of his face," Haruhi said. "the sneaky gleam in his eye. I'm almost certain it's you."

There was no color in Hikaru's face. He was not expecting this. He needed to sit down. No, he needed to get away! Away as fast as he could! He made a mad dash to the balcony outside of Haruhi's apartment.

_I need fresh air! I need fresh air! _This was too much. WAY too much. Once he made his way out of the apartment he slammed the door behind him and grabbed the railings because he was so dizzy. He was freezing, standing while it was snow storming outside, and he was just in his PJ's, but he didn't care! He looked at his canvas, with a shirt drawn on it, but no design! He couldn't think of anything for it!

"I don't care anymore!" He shouted to himself, and he splat orange and purple aimlessly at the canvas. He shouted words as colorful as the paints he was splatting at the canvas, and soon you could no longer see the outline of the shirt done in pencil.

Soon, he noticed the mess he had made on the paper. "UGH! I can't make anything right or beautiful!"

"Looks pretty good to me."

Hikaru turned around to Kaoru. "What the Hell are you talking about? I didn't think while I was doing it, and here's what I have."

"You weren't thinking while you were making Kasumi," Kaoru said. "but he turned out pretty amazing, don't you think? Besides, looks like you got yourself a pretty decent sunset."

Hikaru looked back at the canvas. It DID look a lot like one.

The storm had quieted down, and now it was just gently snowing big, fat snowflakes. Kaoru heard a crunch as Hikaru let his knees drop into the snow. For a while he just sat there.

Kaoru wiped away a red paint splotch on Hikaru's cheek. "I know things have been a bit chilly between us for a while, but are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hikaru's heart rate finally slowed down again.

Kaoru offered his hand to Hikaru, and Hikaru was pulled up. For a while, they stood contently holding hands.

Kaoru looked at his watch. "Whoa, it's ten after midnight! We better get to bed."

"Right." Hikaru was still a little dazed.

Haruhi and Kasumi were sound asleep. This was the first Christmas Eve night that Hunny wasn't squealing, holding Usa-chan, but instead he was just asleep, with Usa-chan on his night stand.

The next morning, Kaoru gave Hikaru a new ornament-of all of them. Including Kasumi.

"It's not just us anymore, Hikaru." Kaoru said.

Hikaru smiled. "You'd make a great dad, Kaoru."

"We don't know for certain if you ARE the dad or not," Kaoru said. "but Haruhi seems pretty sure of herself."

Meanwhile, Hunny was sulking in the corner. He had been like this since Kasumi was born. Finally, Mori came over to talk to him.

"Mitskuni," He said. "why are you being like this?"

"Because Kasu-chan being born is replacing me as the Boy Lolita."

"But Mitskuni," Mori said. "You're finished high school. Do you really WANT to be the Boy Lolita anymore?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "No. I'm only doing this at this point because of the host club. But, Kasu-chan is making me feel betrayed and forgotten."

"Can I tell you a secret, Mitskuni?"

"What?"

"Tamaki has decided to cancel the host club."

"Why?"

"It didn't do so well last year, Mitskuni. It's a waste of money. But, we were thinking of doing a delivery club."

"A what?"

"It's a club that will deliver packages and letters through out the school. We're even giving the option of anonymous people sending them. We can also send them to their houses, so long as they're within city limits."

"Won't this make Tama-chan sad?"

"I can tell this has broken his heart." Mori said. "But, we're still the same old club."

"Does this mean I can stop acting like a little boy?"

"Yeah."

"Thank God!" For the first time in about a year, Hunny acted like himself. He called people their real names, not part of their name and then "chan". Through out the course of the new school year, he donated all of his stuffed animals to charity. Well, except for Usa-chan. But Usa-chan was special.

**Epilogue**

_Almost one year later..._

"Are these our last packages of the day, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, as she carried several boxes with addresses.

"Yup. How you holding up Kaoru?"

"Fine." Kaoru said, holding a package holder with wheels. "It's a lot, but I got this thing to help me."

"How many letters are in that wheelbarrow, Hunny?" Tamaki asked him.

Hunny was still short, but he did grow a bit. He had spiked his hair a bit, with dark blue and black streaks. (He was going through his teenage stage late) "Two-hundred and eleven, Tamaki." He put Kasumi in the wheelbarrow too and Kasumi laughed. He considered Hunny his uncle.

Kasumi got Haruhi's brain, and he could now speak in full sentences. He got Hikaru's sense of sneakiness too.

"It's dangerous to ride in a wheelbarrow honey." Haruhi said, carrying him out of there.

"I wasn't in there," Hunny said. "Kasumi was."

"You know what I meant." Haruhi said.

Kasumi's sneaky skills came back in and he was back in the wheelbarrow.

Hikaru laughed and picked him up. "That's my boy!"

"So how much did we make today, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya looked in his notebook. "Four-hundred dollars."

"Let's go get hot chocolate!" Kasumi said.

"That's not a bad idea," Kyoya said. "let's go and get some hot chocolate!"

The next day was not only Christmas Eve, but it was also Kasumi's first birthday!

Everybody but Hunny gave Kasumi normal baby stuff. But, right before cake, Hunny took Kasumi aside, with something behind his back.

"Do you have a present for me?" Kasumi asked.

"I do." Hunny pulled out a worn down, light pink bunny. "He's really special to me. His name is Usa-chan. I love him, but since I'm in college now I don't have much time to take care of him. Could you take care of him for me?"

"Yeah!"

Things felt normal for Haruhi now. No, better than normal. Things just felt...

Perfect.

**THE END**

**I know it was a short story, but it was more or less of a "warm up" for my new account. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
